sometimes love isn't enough
by ArsenicFlavoredSkullkandies
Summary: this is a very old fic. from quizilla i wrote lyke a year ago and i decided i'll finish it. so Kakuzu likes a jinchuriki. not good not good at all. What does Pein got to say about this? hmm read and comment 2 find out. 3 comments or no ending! seriously!
1. me myself and i

Ren: hey this is an import from my (very crappy) profile from Quizilla, the place where I posted my FIRST fan-fic. Anywho on with it!

Sometimes love isn't enough Chap. I

One nicely rainy day in the depressing village of eternal rain a young girl sat at her window, awaiting her sisters' return. The child, lets call her Kimeo (pronounced key-may-o), had never left the village, nor her own house, and on VERY rare occasion would she leave her room in daylight. When she did leave her room, and you saw her through one of the windows, It was sought as an omen that bad things were coming, but if she looked and saw you, your death was assured five days from then. One man dared to laugh in the face of this prediction, but he is forgotten and now one knows his whereabouts. Kimeo was lost in thought about what lied beyond this glass window her forehead was pressed upon. Just then a familiar knock and the sound of keys were heard. Then all fell silent. The door to Kimeo's room opened slightly and a soft voice asked "Did you want something to eat? Starving yourself won't help.". "No Violet… I'm just fine. But thank you for asking" Kimeo replied still staring out the window. "No you're not, I can hear it…" Violet sighed opening the door and sitting next to her. "Violet… I've been thinking about… you and Rajiin-". "Don't worry there's someone for you too… maybe not here, but somewhere out there… there's a man waiting for you" Violet smiled. Her warm smiles always cheered you up. All of your three sisters were unremarkably beautiful… Poor lil' old you, on the other hand, were kinda pretty…kind of. As Violet left, you looked towards the rain wondering, "Is there truly someone who would even _LOOK_ at me?" Sure enough there was another person asking that… but whom he directed it too was not interested in the answer.

"You know what, Hidan! I don't need a girlfriend! Me and my Ryo is all I need!". " Ummmmm But don't you ever get tired of Kira-sama calling you names 'cause your still…" A blonde asked, her red ends shifting with her head movements. "NO Do YOU?!?" The Spiked brunette yelled. "Well, I-" The blonde stuttered. " Arg! I lost count! You girls are just here to take up space… now go! Made me lose count…" The spiked brunette mumbled . "Ye-Yes Kakuzu-Donno…" The blonde bowed turning towards the door where her lover waited in a frown. "You didn't have to be so mean. Maybe you shouldn't be counting your worthless money when someone's giving you life advice." He said trying to keep calm. " Well maybe you should stop trying to defend her. She's old enough to date, she goes on missions with a lunatic, she can fend for herself! … Go on, you look dry Zetsu, tell your girlfriend, she'll water you." Kakuzu Yelled. With his patients slimming, and the fact he was feeling quite dry, Zetsu left the room and Hidan followed saying, " See this is why you need a girlfriend, your all bitter and s***." "What did you just say Hidan!? Yeah that's right walk away! I don't need you! I don't need anyone… just…me, myself and I." Kakuzu sighed. He focused his gaze to the rain drenched window. Looking at his own reflection, he sighed and whispered, " Yeah, Me is all I'll ever need."

" Me is it… the only one I can truly rely on…" Kimeo sighed. "Well . I hope whomever is mine will come soon… I need someone… now". " Just look at yourself," Kimeo's shoulder angel sighed. " Yeah. Let's go walking! Maybe some poor sap'll want you, Ku ku ku." Her Shoulder devil replied. " nuh-uh, no way I'll just wait here, they'll come to me" Kimeo sighed.

She waited, and waited. Seconds to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days and after three months Violet, who had been on a mission for Recon, ran to your room yelling about the miraculous Return of a village "Hero". You walked outside to see a silver haired man with a silver haired girl, not much younger, a blonde with red tips walking in front of a… an. "Wow…,"Kimeo sighed. "We are looking for this girl. She is a huge threat to this village." The Silver haired man said holding a photo of Kimeo high in the air. Violet tried to hide her but her efforts were futile. In seconds the brunette was in the middle of Kimeo and Violet. " Gottcha'. Tryin' to hide from us won't work demon, so come along quiet…ly". The brunette looked into Kimeo's eyes. "You are a demon." The brunette sighed, his stitches wrapping around your stomach, "Your Eyes are… bicoloral…come.". " NO! VIOLET HELP ME!" Kimeo yelled. Her yells were soon muffled by one of Kakuzu's stitches. " Such a pest…" Kakuzu sighed. Secretly he loathed the fact that soon, before he could further investigate her personality… Kimeo would be sealed, used for his boss's own needs.

Sry That's all for now folks^^


	2. relocation

Ren: note the chapters are short.

Sometimes love isn't enough Chap. 2

Kimeo awoke to the beat of unfamiliar, yet soothing music. With a start Kimeo raised her heavy head to find that one of the girls that had kidnapped her was the creator of this music. Kimeo looked at the girl with hate and rage. How dare she take her from her sisters, Even though it was only one she particularly liked. The girl stopped playing and looked at Kimeo. " Hi," The girl said with a smile, " Nya, I'm Ren, do have a request, hun? I play keyboard or Acoustic guitar.". Kimeo just looked at Ren blankly and shook her head no. "O.K I'll just get-". "NO," Kimeo shouted, "no… please don't call _him_ in.". "You don't like Zetsu-kun? …" Ren asked. "Wh-Who?" Kimeo questioned. "The guy with the green hair… don't you remember? … Oh never mind, you were still knocked out." Ren giggled. "Zetsu-kun! Can you come in Here Please.". " Why? Were Playin Poker, Do I gotta?" A huge plant sighed still holding his hand. " No, but I'd like you to meet my NEWEST fweind :3… Jashin! you never told me your name!" Ren replied grabbing hold of a black hand. "Alright I'll-". " What Have I Told You About Making Friends With The JINJURIKI!!!!" A red head yelled. "Nothing, you all kill 'em all first!" Ren yelled back. "There's a REASON you twit! You get attached, We need the spirit, you cry your heart out and Zetsu curls up in that shell of his!" " FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN, WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT-UP!!! AND YOU KNOW I'M BEIN' NICE 'CUSE OF THE JINJURIKI O !" The silver haired man yelled. " Well she started it…" The red-head mumbled. " SO! LOOK I'M 'BOUT TO FINISH IT! ZETSU GET IN HERE AND PLAY YOUR HAND SO I CAN TAKE ALL OF KAKUZU"S MONEY!" The female silver hair yelled just as loud. " Well… you'll get to like them," Ren smiled, " and just between you and me… I have ties so I'll make sure they don't hurt you. And also I Saw you looking at Kakuzu-donno.". Kimeo looked at Ren and shook her head, and desperately trying to hide the unusual redness of her face.


	3. Wheres my money at!

Ren: note the chapters are short.

Sometimes love isn't enough Chap. 3

The Brunette soon stomped in the room Kimeo was in. " What you looking at?" he asked. " Nothin'"kimeo replied just as anoyed, " i just thought id say ...Thanks for abducting me.. ya know? Bein' away from the ones i loved is everythig id hoped. So yeah tanks Dude -,-"  
My name isnt 'dude' it's kakuzu..."He snapped looking desperstely around his few belongings. "so what are you doing? kakuzu?" you asked allowing your tounge to roll the 'zu' in his name. "i need money! my money is GONE!!!! WHERES MY HUNDRED RYO!!!!!!.." kakuzu yelled. " YOU!!", kakuzu yelled," YOU TOOK MY MONEY!!!! WHERE IS IT!!!" Kakuzu yelled jacking you up by your oversized shirt. " i-i dont got it!!!" you struggled. " I have ways of making you talk monster! now get talking!!"  
"monster?... No way did you just say that?" you whispered grabbing his arm. Now you meant business. You pushed past his hands thatwere now restricting you to come closer. You pulled yourself to his suprisingly vournable neck and bit so hard that kakuzu didn't even let go of you..., he fell to the floor in that very position... and so did you  
~~~~


	4. tattered and torn apologies

Ren: note the chapters are short.

Sometimes love isn't enough Chap. 4

oh my head..." kimeo sighed while rubbing her head. No way! Wheres that little-  
"deamon!" kakuzu yelled jumping onto your slowly recovering body. you two rolled about on the floor until Kakuzu was ontop of you .His cloak had fell off and durring his small threats to kill you here and now-  
"hey whats that kakuzu?" you asked pointing to a small bulge in the pocket of Kakuzu's pants. "huh?" kakuzu asked digging around his pants pocket to find none other than a brown cheap dollar-store type wallet. "oh um-er... about saying that i would slowly chop off your limbs and feed them to Zetsu..." he sorta apologised while fishing around his cheap wallet he probaly found on the side of a road. You got up just as Kakuzu pulled out 100,000 Ryo solid. you eyed the cash... looked at Kakuzu and walked out. Before you left through the doorway Kakuzu grabbed your wrist with a strand of one of his stiches. He pulled you against your very strong will and draged you to his bed. He sat you down and said softly " You're not going anywhere. you get to stay here with me. Won't that be fun?" You looked at him wide-eyed not knowing how being with A Zombie-like guycould be fun. Then it hit you. " NO!!! NO!!!! I'm not going to be your toy for-"  
"wha? idiot no!! why would i want you anyway? besides your not... you don't have enough... upperbody for me. Your flat." Kakuzu said forgetting that when he had told his partner's lady this... he had a few bullet holes in him. " I don't what?" you asked, a HUGE vein popping at the back of your forehead. Kakuzu looked you over once more... " as a matter of fact," he said counting his ryo once more," your butt is even worse..."  
"oh and why or how are you abled to make that observation?" you asked. The tables were slowly turning in your favor. Just then Hidan walked in the room snached the 100,000 ryo and walked away.  
"oh i see... now if you would so kindly direct me to her... no not Ren or Yumi or any of them..."  
Kakuzu reconized the voice and told you to hide. Fortuently Hidan overheard Kakuzu tell you to hide and stoped the deepish voice from even entering the room. You hid in the closet...which was full of sharp items that, as you came out, ripped holes in your clothes and kakuzu was in front of the closet, for extra security. When you came out, clothes tattered, you fell on Kakuzu as he was turning to get you out. " now now Dono! When Zetsu walks behind me you cause a scene! but now?" Ren said the 100,000 ryo in her hand. Everyone pilled behind Ren... everyone saw a potential couple in you two at least everyone but the girl whose clothes were tattered, lieing ontop of the man she hatted most. and yet... she did't wanna get off of this man that kiddnapped her, and just so happened to show her a place that only heaven and Jashin himself know of...  
~~~~


	5. why i hate knives

Ren: note the chapters are short.

Sometimes love isn't enough Chap. 5

Get-get off me!" you yelled getting up. " well quite frankly you were on him T/.\T" a guy with a smallish ponytail sighed turning and walking out of the door way. you slightly blushed and yelled " no, he just let me get on top of him!!!". " oh so you were *slight chuckle* on top of kakuzu, desu ne?" a shark man said following his partner and best buddie ( even though the ponytail man don't know this ^^). You looked at kakuzu. He was huddled in a corner mumbbling to himself. You walked over after using the cloak his partner Hidan, as he perfered you called him, let you borrow. " i prefer now shirts anyway..." he insisted. But truly you thought he just didn't want to see kakuzu and you arguing and the rest of your clothes being torn off. but hey it was better than nothing. "Whatcha doin kakuzu-dono?" you asked looking over his shoulder. " tring to forget the days events. why what are you doing... or planning? -,-" kakuzu asked slowly turning his head reluctantly." WELLLLLL i know i'm hungry... and i know that theres a kitchen somewhere... and i know-"  
"anything else you know? should i get a notepad?" he asked sarcasticaly. " i know some one here thinks i'm hot..." you munmmbled looking away at the door.  
You saw Kakuzu retaleate from shock and he got up, acepting his defeat. he walked to the kitchen and you tripped and fell on to Kakuzu. he turned and caught you. "um... yeah thanks ka-kakuzu." you said pulling the OVERSIZED cloak from infront of your face. kakuzu said nothing. he was too busy staring at your green and blue eyes (your eyes are multicolored -.-). he was holding you. you had JUST so happened to knock over the shelf the knives were on. they all fell. you looked up and screamed.  
They all missed ecept for the BIGGEST and MOST DEADLY. " lovely... why couldn't it be a butterknife?" you thought. Kakuzu was DIRECTLY under the knife. "this can't possibly be worse -,-" you thought.  
and slowly as if in slow motion, the knife fell and...


	6. Fluff time ?

Ren: note the chapters are short.

Sometimes love isn't enough Chap. 6

the knife fell slowly, slowly, slowly, SLOWLY! you screamed and kakuzu's hand reached out in reflex. kakuzu's face lost some color as the blood slowly, slowly, SLOWLY, trickled down his hand. you gasped as the blood trickled and a drop landed on your forehead. you looked up at kakuzu's trobled face. "Ka-Kakuzu-donno?" you said worried that he was going to die. kakuzu looked down at you, the blood on your forehead. He cautiotly leaned to your face gently breathing on it. your eyes closed aand a smile played across your face as kakuzu licked the blood from your forehead. He smiled and squeased the knife harder in order to release more blood to release on your forehead. after that he licked the massive blood pool from your face. unfortunaetly some of it got on your lips. he licked that too, and without thinking he pressed his tounge into your unexpecting mouth. you tried to push him away and he only pressed harder. you two fell on the floor rolling over. kakuzu dropped the bloody knife and held you in his bloody arms. smiling he saw fit to kiss you again. you had pusshed him away though. his smile turned into a frown and he wonedered why you had stoped him. he pushed down your definsive hands and frenched you. his tounge was headed to the back of your throat. at your touge itself he was stoped abruptly by the loud and unwanted words of the leader, swareing and cursing kakuzu and his terrible choice of actions. kisame came and grabed your arms from kakuzu's grip, and pulling you to your death and demon extraction. and kakuzu followed leader, but not after giving you one last french kiss...


End file.
